The Princess of Lindon
by WorldisMine
Summary: Calithilwen, daughter of Gil-galad and Belegves, now awoken after a thousand year slumber in Lothlorien. She serves the Lord and Lady of the Wood and...catches the eye of a certain Marchwarden?


Also for you know fun.

"What is that?" Everyone looked at where the ellon was pointing. Coming down Mirrormere River was an elvish canoe with a large canopy over it. They immediately drew their bows that were already strung with an arrow. They aimed at the canoe as it slowly drifted on down. But ever so quietly their Lady came from the trees. They all gasped and put down their arrows and kneeled down.

"My Lady." They all said in unison. She smiled with kindness and waved them to stand. They all then stood and put their right hand over their heart and bowed.

"What is it that made you come from your home all the way to here, my Lady?" The Marchwarden asked with the utmost respect.

"I saw this coming and came down immediately." She said just as the canoe stopped on the shore.

"What do you intend to do with the boat, milady?" He asked and she started to walk towards it with him close behind.

"I wish to see what is inside. Even I cannot see what is inside the canopy." She said while slowly withdrawing the sheer fabric. And inside was something no one would have thought would be in there.

There laid on a makeshift bed was an elven maiden. Her eyes were hidden from them with her eyelids and long lashes. Her hair was like the rolling fields of wheat, and her skin was of delicate porcelain. And atop her head was a silver circlet with a jade in the middle of it. She seemed about 6'5" and had a curvy body. She was dressed in a golden dress with a silver shawl and white slippers. Galadriel gasped and kneeled down and touched the cheek of the unknown maiden. And immediately, the eyes opened. And they were the most beautiful green that anyone has seen. It was greener than their forest was.

"You must be…Galadriel…" The maiden whispered with the most beautiful voice they have heard. Galadriel widened her eyes slightly but smiled.

"Yes, my child. I am she." She said softly. "And what would be your name, fair maiden?" Galadriel started to pull her up and the maiden followed.

"My name is Calithilwen, daughter Gil-galad." Calithilwen said with a low bow while Galadriel's eyes widened considerably.

"Did you say…Gil-galad?" Galadriel asked with shock.

"Yes, milady. Gil-galad was my father and my mother was Belegves." She explained.

"Ah…Belegves….such a wonderful elleth. Did she…pass?" Galadriel asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes….my mother could not bear that my father was gone to the Valinor without her so she went as well. She faded." Calithilwen said with a shaking voice and Galadriel closed her eyes at the sad revelation.

"My dear friend….." Galadriel trailed off but then hugged the maiden tightly. "She was a strong elleth with so much strength and love. I will miss her but the Valar has sent me you and I will take whatever is left of my friends." She said as she slowly pulled away to get a good look at her.

She had soft, flowing golden hair to her waist. Her eyes were shaped as large almonds but the iris was an everlasting green. Her nose was like a dainty button and her lips were full and the color of roses. Yes she was definitely their child. She had Gil-galad's hair but Belegves' eyes and features. It was so identical that it made her silently cry.

"Milady, why is that you shed tears?" Calithilwen asked quietly while wiping away the droplets.

"You look…so much like them that it makes my heart ache." She then closed her eyes again and leaned her forehead onto hers. "Please, stay with us." Galadriel looked into her green eyes with her own blue ones.

"Of course, milady. That is why I am here." She said simply and Galadriel nodded and then took her hand.

"Come; let us find you a flet." She started to pull Calithilwen's hand but she did not follow. Galadriel gave her a confused look.

"My bow…I wish to retrieve it." Calithilwen said with a bite of her lip. Galadriel laughed at her haste and nodded in agreement.

"Very well." She let go of the maiden's hand and Calithilwen swiftly walked to the boat. She pulled out her bow. It was beautiful. The wood was a beautiful shade of white and the carvings were breathtaking. There were words skillfully carved into the slick wood. It said: _Fear me for I am wielded by the swift Calithilwen so fear my name that is Gyrthil_ (Death). She quickly grabbed her white quiver filled with arrows and the fletching was close the color of the green in her eyes. She softly stepped towards the wise elleth again.

"Let us go now." Galadriel said curtly and took her hand that was not carrying the bow and took her deep into the forest.

"My, my…isn't she a beauty, Haldir, my brother?" Orophin asked with a smirk at the Marchwarden. Haldir's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance.

"It matters not so get back to your positions." Haldir said curtly as he headed back to his regular position. Orophin looked over at Rumil with a smile.

"How much you want to bet that he will fall for her?" He asked Rumil who smirked.

"I give him a week if not I will make him arrows for a month." Rumil said with determination.

"I give him 5 days and if not I will scrub his boots for a month." Orophin bet and they shook on it.

In the home of Galadriel and Celeborn, two elleths were speaking.

"Now, my dear, Calithilwen, why is it that the Valar has sent you to me?" Galadriel asked while holding the maiden's hand.

"When my father passed and soon after my mother did as well, most of my people left to the sea while Lord Cirdan took the throne which I gave willingly. I would not be fit to rule a realm as glorious as Lindon. Cirdan is doing a wonderful job but our people keep leaving so the realm is slowly fading. And I have not yet felt the pull of the sea so I remained there with him until time came. And then….wait…..what is the date, milady?" Calithilwen asked with a frown.

"It is January 11h the year of 3019." She stated. Calithilwen nodded and then proceeded.

"About a thousand years ago, one of the enchanters cast a spell on me so that I would sleep until the touch of Lady Galadriel has been blessed upon me. They did not wish for me to be alone since my friends have gone to the Valinor and the pull was too strong for them so all they could do was to send me on the way to your realm once they sailed." She finished. Galadriel nodded and smiled.

"Then, you must stay with us." Galadriel insisted and stood with her hand still wrapped around Calithilwen's.

"But where?" Calithilwen asked as she got up and let Galadriel lead her somewhere.

"We have a flet near ours that has been empty since we have settled in. The reason is simply that no one felt right to be so close to us and those who did feel the right stayed inside our flet. So you must stay in there. I will not take no as an answer." Galadriel said with a smirk and a mischievous look in her eyes which made Calithilwen chuckle slightly.

"Of course, milady!" she said with amusement in her voice.

Galadriel led her down the stairs and off to the left onto a bridge and crossed it then turned left again. And there stood a nicely sized flet. Galadriel smiled and opened the door for her to enter and then told her that she had some things to attend to so she could explore.

When Calithilwen stepped in, she was greeted with a cozy living room. In the back were two white cushioned chairs and a table between. On the side of it was a shelf full of books ranging from fantasy to history and a simple white couch. Across there was a beautiful golden harp that was aching to be played. She strummed it a bit but then went back to exploring. She entered the kitchen that was to the left of the living room. It had all the necessities and was pristine clean with a small dining table fit for four. She then went into the bedroom. It was simply breathtaking. It contained a silver linen queen sized bed with numerous pillows and a white canopy overhead. Across the bed was a small, low shelf to put simple things such as jewelry and other things. On the left side of the low shelf was the closet and beyond that was the door. And on the other wall was a vast window displaying the wonders of Lolthorien. She set down her bow onto the shelf and her quiver on the floor next to it. She exited the room and quickly found the bathroom. It also had all the necessities though the bath was rather large. And then a knock sounded through the home.

She quickly strode to the door and flung it open and revealed Galadriel herself.

"Milady!" She said with a bow.

"My dear, you need not to bow to me. You are much like a daughter to me now." Galadriel said with a smile.

"Of course, my Lady."

"Also call me Galadriel." She stated with warm eyes.

"Yes, my la- Galadriel." Calithilwen said and Galadriel chuckled.

"Anyways, the reason for my coming was to deliver some gowns that I have for you." Galadriel withdrew a very large, neatly wrapped package out to her.

"No, Galadriel, I cannot take what is yours!" Calithilwen protested.

"No, it is fine. I have grown out of these and they would look lovely on you." Galadriel gently pressed them into her hands. Calithilwen sighed in defeat.

"Oh…alright. Thank you so much for everything, Galadriel. I will do anything that is at your command." She said with a bow and Galadriel let her do that for the last time.

"Very well. But first, you must bathe and change. Now go, my child." Calithilwen nodded and closed the door after Galadriel left. She zoomed to the bathroom and quickly undressed and filled the bathtub with warm water and scented oils. She dipped into the heaven and sighed in contentment. She finally forced herself out of the bath and came out smelling like roses and lilies. She opened the package and gasped at the vast amount of gowns. There had to be about 10 or 20! She quickly hung them all to make sure none of them wrinkled. The colors had a large range with all the colors of the rainbow. She skimmed the selection and then picked out a beautiful baby blue with gold stitching and lace. She slipped into it and put on her white slippers again. After drying her hair, she swiftly and skillfully braided her hair. Then she heard a knock again but this was louder than Galadriel's.

She swiftly walked over and opened the door slowly. Standing there was an ellon with hair so golden that it was almost white. His eyes were of a beautiful blue and a ring of gray. He was dressed a dull gold armor and a majestic red cloak. Unlike most elves, he was very masculine looking.

"Hello, Lady Galadriel has requested your presence at for dinner. Allow me to escort you." He said with utmost respect that should have been spoken to a queen. Calithilwen nodded and he held out his arm for her to take. She took it and could feel his muscles even underneath all the armor.

"Thank you….." She trailed off while implying for his name.

"I am Haldir the Marchwarden." He said with a slight bow as they started to walk to the home of the Lord and Lady.

"Ah, I am Calithilwen, princess of Lindon." She said with a bow as well.

"Tell me, how does your realm look like? I have never received the pleasure to venture into it." Haldir asked.

"Well, it's beautiful. The lush green woods and the white marble of our homes are still imprinted into my memory like I was there yesterday. We had many sculptures and statues and buildings. It was very extravagant." She finished and he nodded.

"My Lady spoke many praises of your structures and wished to have some but alas we cannot." Haldir remarked as they climbed the steps and she lifted her skirt a bit so she wouldn't trip.

"Now tell me, Marchwarden, what do you do?" She asked.

"Well, I defend the borders, milady. I make sure everyone is on watch and at peace." He said simply.

"That cannot be all. Marchwarden sounds like a rather large title." She insisted as they entered the flet.

"Well, it took me years of training and discipline to earn this title and I take it very highly." He said.

"Hmm, I was also wondering….." She trailed as they walked towards a large door.

"Yes, milady?"

"Well two things. First, where does one go to practice their archery?" She asked and he smiled.

"I could take you there tomorrow morning." He offered and she smiled in reply.

"And second, I wish for you to call me by my name. I am not comfortable with being called with formalities." She requested.

"That would not be wise of me to do, milady. You are of royalty, most likely one of the highest." He protested with a shake of his head.

"Fine, but at least say Lady Calithilwen but you will call me by name one day. I wish to be friends with you, if that is alright." She said.

"Of course, Lady Calithilwen." He agreed with a smile.

Then the door opened revealing the Lady herself.

"Calithilwen! Come in." Galadriel said with a warm smile and took her hand then led her inside.

"Is Lord Haldir joining us?" She asked. Haldir smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No, I have to go train some new warriors." With that he bowed and left.

"What do you think of our Marchwarden, Calithilwen?" Galadriel asked as she led her inside and closed the doors.

"Well, he has a very commanding aura and I was afraid I did something wrong when he came knocking!" She said with a small laugh and Galadriel chuckled in response.

"Yes, that happens often. Anything else though?" She asked.

"He seems very skilled in the arts of war and weaponry to become the Marchwarden of Lothlorien." She said while they sat a large table set with 3 sets of plates. Galadriel sat at one end and she sat on the side.

"My husband, Celeborn, is coming very soon." And just then the door opened to reveal a very handsome elf with long silver hair and kind eyes.

"Hello, you must Calithilwen." He strode to her and took her hand and kissed the back of it. "It is a pleasure to meet the child of my closest friends." He pulled away then kissed the brow of his wife and then sat in his seat.

"Father spoke of you often. He always said how wise you were but witty to a point he almost pricked you with his spear about a thousand times." She said with a laugh and Celeborn joined her while Galadriel chuckled.

"Yes, I sometimes won arguments with Gil-galad but sometimes and somehow he won them. I had a joyful time in Lindon. I do miss it though. How is Cirdan doing?" Celeborn asked.

"Ah, he is doing well though our population is dwindling." She said sadly and Celeborn nodded glumly. Then elleths came in carrying trays of food. There was an array of different kind of salads, fish dishes, and so on. She widened her eyes as the elleths started to plate food.

"Why do you so surprised, little one?" Galadriel asked with amusement and Calithilwen just shook her head.

"I've never seen this much food in a long time. At home, we just eat what we need." She explained as the plate got fuller and fuller by the minute.

"Well, you will be gain some weight while you stay here." Celeborn said with a chuckle and Calithilwen laughed at that and begun to eat when the two did.

To say the food was delicious was an understatement. She had never eaten such superbly made and rich food. She chatted more with the Lord and Lady until she started to feel herself start to doze off. And with that Galadriel shooed her into her flet before she passed out.

She was walking across the bridge when she saw a familiar cloak and a head of blonde hair. She quickly walked over to the figure that was walking across another bridge.

"Lord Haldir!" She called out and the head turned revealing the very handsome face of the Marchwarden.

"Ah, Lady Calithilwen. How was your dinner with the Lord and Lady?" He asked while walking faster to her and stopping right in front of her.

"It was wonderful. I never knew the possibilities of the combining lettuce and tomatoes!" the two chuckled. "I don't know how I lived this long without tasting such delicious food." She sighed in content.

"Speaking of which, how long are you staying?" He asked.

"Until no one can stand me. I have already pledged my life to this realm and I will hold to that promise." She said with a smile.

"So, what time do you wish me to take you to the archery ring?" He asked while adjusting a strap on his armor.

"Ah, whenever you wish. I usually wake at 4 or 5 though." She responded and he widened his eyes.

"Why do you wake so early?" He questioned and she shrugged.

"I do not know. I always woke early and it drove my parents mad." She said with a sad chuckle and he nodded.

"Alright, well, I will come by around 6 or 7. Which is your flet?" He looked around.

"It is that one." She pointed at it. "If I do not open the door after 10 seconds or so, allow yourself in since I will either be changing or bathing." She explained and he nodded.

"Wait, do you need any training clothing?" He asked with sudden realization and she thought about it.

"Actually, yes. Do you know where I might find some?" She asked.

"I could lend you some of mine but they might be a bit big." He paused and then nodded. "Come with me." He held out his arm and she again took it.

He led her to a flet about 3 bridges away. He knocked on it and the door opened to reveal a mature elleth with a young elleth clinging to her skirt.

"Ah, Lord Haldir! What do I owe to this pleasure?" The older elleth asked kindly and Haldir just smiled.

"I require some training clothing for Lady Calithilwen who just arrived today. Lady Calithilwen, this is Tawoves. She is the most brilliant seamstress that I have ever known of. She makes most of my clothing. I hope you find it acceptable." He explained and Calithilwen smiled.

"Whoever you compliment like that must be worthy of the words. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Tawoves. I hope I do not trouble you." She said with a bow.

"It is no trouble. Whoever Haldir brings to me is a new friend for me. Come in so I can take your measurements and I should have some that will suit you for now until I can make your own. How many sets would you like?" Tawoves asked as she led them inside.

"One is fine." Calithilwen responded. "Now, who is this beautiful elleth?" She asked while squatting to look at her.

"This is my daughter, Laebiel." Tawoves said with a smile.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Laebiel." Calithilwen greeted with warmth.

"The honor is all mine, Lady Calithilwen." Laebiel responded with a bow. Calithilwen smiled and then stood back up.

"Ah, let me take your measurements." Tawoves said and started to take out the measuring tape.

"Ah, by the way, my cloak got slashed a great deal in the last attack. Can you make a new one?" Haldir asked. Tawoves laughed.

"Is it that beyond repair?" She giggled and he scratched the back of his head and handed the one he was hiding behind his back. Tawoves opened it and gasped then started to scold him.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry!" He said with a laugh in his voice and Calithilwen chuckled.

"What happened, Lord Haldir?" Calithilwen said with teasing in her voice.

"Ah…an orc came behind me and I was too slow and it slashed my cloak almost in half." He explained with a sheepish grin.

"Tsk, tsk! You should be more attentive. As Marchwarden you are an example." Calithilwen said with a mock glare and Haldir laughed.

"Yes, ma'am!" He mock saluted and she playfully hit him.

"Wow, do you two know each other well?" Tawoves asked and the two shook their heads. "Really? Hm…" She trailed off and got all of Calithilwen's measurements. She began to cut the same measurements as always for his cloaks.

"Wow, you know them by heart! How often do you rip your cloaks, Lord Haldir?" She said with disbelief.

"It's fine!" Tawoves defended.

"Lord Haldir, you are making this beautiful elleth always making you cloaks! You should treasure them more." Calithilwen said crossly and Haldir laughed.

"I'll be more careful the next time an orc comes from nowhere and attempt to kill me." He said with a straight face but a teasing tone.

"Good." She said back as Tawoves came back with a set of clothing and new cloak.

"There, a new cloak and set of training clothing." Tawoves said while pressing them in each hand.

"If you would like, to repay you, I can do some housework or something." Calithilwen said and Tawoves shook her head.

"No such thing! Any friend of Haldir is a friend of mine." Tawoves said with a smile. Calithilwen smiled back and then bowed as Haldir begun to leave.

"See you soon Tawoves, Laebiel." She said as she went.

Haldir again then held out his arm and she took it. He started to lead them to her flet.

"I was wondering, Lord Haldir, which is your flet?" Calithilwen asked and Haldir chuckled.

"It is that one." He pointed at the one a bridge away. "Feel free to stop by whenever you wish." He said and she nodded as they stopped in front of her door.

"Well, this is mine." She smiled and bowed. "Thank you for everything, Lord Haldir. I look forward to tomorrow." She said and he smiled and bowed then left. She entered and quickly bathed then changed to the lightest gown Galadriel gave her. And she slept with a smile.

The next morning, she rose to see the moon still outside of her window. She smiled and got up feeling rested then going to the bath to indulge again. She then dried herself and slipped into the clothing from Tawoves. They fit like a glove. She then went to grab her beloved bow and quiver then ate a bit of lembas bread and became quite full. Then she heard a knock echo through the flet. She quickly walked over then threw the door open. There stood Haldir in simple training gear and it made her wish to melt. She could see the muscles ripple underneath when he bowed and it took her a while to return it. He held out his arm and she wrapped her petite arm around it.

Haldir noticed that one could see all of her curves due to the tight fitting clothes. He also felt her petite arm have a substantial amount of muscle on it. He was thoroughly impressed by it since most elleths just did stitching and laundry and gossiped with much giggling that drove him nearly insane. His gaze dropped to her exquisite bow and he read it and then chuckled. Calithilwen gave him an odd look.

"What is funny, Lord Haldir?" She asked and he smiled and gestured to her bow.

"Your bow is very elegant but the carvings are very endearing. Unless my eyes fail me it says: _Fear me for I am wielded by the swift Calithilwen so fear my name that is Gyrthil." _He said and Calithilwen blushed.

"Oh yes, it does state that. I did not request that to be on this though. My father specially made this and carved these words on it himself. I remember when I received it, I just flushed so red that my mother thought I was human and came down with a fever!" She said while smiling at the memory and Haldir chuckled softly.

"Tell me, what was Lord Gil-galad like?" He asked politely and she went into a glazed look.

"My father…he was a great elf. He not only was a great leader and warrior but he was the most loving father. He always balanced his duties and my mother and I. He was so in love with my mother and her him. I remember looking at them and thinking that I probably will never find a couple so in love as them. But then I saw Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn who just looked at the other like they were their life. It was like seeing my parents again." She said with some tears threatening to spill and he went in front of her just in time to wipe away one that escaped. She smiled at him and he smiled back then they continued to the archery area.

Once they arrived there, she let go of his arm and strode to a good distance from the target. She held her exquisite bow and strung an arrow. Her beautiful forest eyes focused on the center and let it fly. The satisfying thud resonated throughout the range. Haldir smiled slightly as he saw the arrow exactly on the center on the bull's eye. She strung another and quickly let it go. The arrow went through the previous one and also hit the center. She smiled satisfied and begun to stand farther and farther from her previous spot. Quickly all of her arrows were spent and her quiver empty.

"You shoot very well, milady." Haldir complimented and she bowed with her right hand over her heart.

"Thank you, milord." She responded. "But it seems I will need new arrows as all are split. Where can I find the materials to make more?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Ah, I can take you to the market." He suggested and she took his arm again. He led her towards the said area where business was bustling and buzzing. But once Haldir stepped closer to the other elves, all noises and movement ceased. Then they all bowed with their right hands over their chests in a sign of deep respect. Calithilwen widened her eyes and looked at him in awe. He then motioned them to stand and so they did and went back to their business.

"What just happened?" She asked as they were looking at the wooden sticks cut already for arrows.

"Ah, they do that on their own and I tried to stop it but, alas, you can see how it turned out." He said as he showed her a beautiful bunch of white wooden sticks which she bought. Then they walked toward the arrowhead vendor.

"I guess that is what happens when you are the Marchwarden." She said with amusement and he nodded glumly as she picked out simple ones. She then went to buy the right fletchings and picked out gray ones. After they purchased them, they went off to see what else was in the market. He showed her their specialty fruits and dishes and he bought some for her. She ate most of them and was delighted to find out that how much she enjoyed them. She bought many of them and he helped her carry it back to her flet.

The sun was starting to fall and the two both learned so much about each other. She let him in to set down the things in her kitchen and he stood outside her door.

"It was lovely to spend the day with you, milady." Haldir said.

"Yes, I had the most wonderful time today, milord." She said with a smile. He looked at her warmly and raised her hand and left a chaste kiss on it then one on both of her cheeks. She blushed vividly and he smirked inwardly. He then left with a promise to see her tomorrow. She watched him leave then entered her flet. She closed the door and leaned against it. Her knees buckled and fell to the floor with her hands to her cheeks. She finally got up and stumbled to the bathroom and took a long bath. She exited and slipped into a lovely white nightgown then entered her large bed. She then dreamt of a certain ellon that night.

_Meanwhile…._

Haldir opened his door and closed it and leaned against it and sighed. _Am I already falling for her? _He then bathed and dressed in a comfortable tunic and leggings. In his dreams, a golden-haired elleth appeared that night.

…

Galadriel sighed happily and Celeborn gave her a curious look.

"What did you see, meleth?" He asked and Galadriel looked over with a smile.

"I think our Marchwarden has his heart captured by a certain elleth." She said as they cuddled on their bed.

"Is it Calithilwen?" Celeborn asked and Galadriel simply nodded. "They will be a very fine couple then." He said as they drifted to sleep.

….

Calithilwen awoke at the crack of dawn with a smile on her face. She arose out of the lavish bed and waltzed over to the closet and picked a lovely lavender dress with gold lace and stitching. She then bathed and came out smelling like honey then slipped into the gown. She prepared a simple breakfast consisting of wheat bread, butter, raspberry jam, water, and an apple. She was about to spread the butter on her bread when a knock came onto the door. She looked at it confused. She looked at it confused for a few moments then stood and slowly walked to the door. Then, suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Haldir.

"H-haldir!" She gasped.

"Milady." He said with a smile since she called him by his given name.

"You are early." She said with slight confusion in her voice and he frowned slightly.

"Should I come back?" He asked but she shook her head and opened her door slightly wider and moved to the side.

"No, come in." she said with a smile and led him to her kitchen. She cut him a piece of bread and gave it to him. He smiled a thank you then put some butter then a bit of jam on it. They ate while talking a bit. After place the dishes in the sink, he led her outside onto the bridges.

"What are we going to do today, milord?" she asked and he smirked.

"Call me Haldir since you already did." He said smugly and she flustered but begrudgingly agreed.

"Fine but then you must call me Calithilwen!" She ordered with a teasing look and he laughed then agreed.

"Well, Calithilwen, we are going to explore Lothlorien." He said with a warm smile. Her eyes lit up with excitement and smiled eagerly then grabbed his awaiting arm.

…..

Haldir showed her all of the nooks and crannies of the beautiful realm of Lothlorien that he could in one day. He showed her where things grow for all of their food and finally where they train their horses.

They were just in time to watch a baby foal being born. She awed at the sight and got to hold the baby horse that was a beautiful blue-grey color and huge silver eyes. Haldir got an idea and led her to the stables that were for the horses with no master. He watched her look at each horse with absolute care but the one at the very end captured her heart.

It was a majestic horse, being tall and broad. His head spoke of nobility and he was sparse of hair. But his coat was the best part. It was shining even without much sunlight. His coat looked like pale gold and it was so smooth looking. The hooves were dainty and his eyes were almonds and the irises were a deep blue. She wanted this one and he wanted her. Once she approached him, he stretched his nose to her hand. She stroked his head and hugged it.

"Haldir… I want him." She said as she kissed the nose. He was surprised since every elf that has approached this one had been turned down. It was notorious for it. But he nodded and opened the gate to let it out. She laughed as it nuzzled its nose into the crook of her neck.

"Do you wish to ride him now?" He asked and she nodded. He knelt down and insisted she use his knee to get up. She unwillingly did so and sat on the horse like an ellon, not an elleth. He smirked as he got up then led her to the mastered horses stable. He got his own horse named Beriothien that was covered in a black coat and had coal eyes.

"You should probably name him." He suggested and she nodded then thought.

"Tegalad. He will be named Tegalad." She said firmly and he nodded.

"Bringing light? Yes, he does have that effect." He said as he mounted his own horse. They rode into the forests but not close enough to the border guards. They then raced back to Lothlorien and she laughed when they beat them.

"Good job, Tegalad. You deserve your favorite food. What would it be?" She asked as she led them to the market. She ordered him to stay as she got carrots, apples, and sugar cubes. She held out each one and he rejected them all. She frowned and then took him into the market itself. At first everyone was wary but then relaxed when it did no harm. Finally they reached the last vendor who was selling cookies. Tegalad sniffed and pointed with his nose at the oats and molasses cookie. She laughed and bought a dozen then fed him 3.

"All better now?" She asked jokingly and he neighed proudly. Haldir chuckled at the exchange and fed Beriothien a few green apples. She mounted again but this time by herself and walked to the stables since the sun was beginning to fall. After assigning Tegalad a stable that was conveniently next to Beriothien, he walked her back to her flet.

"Come inside," she insisted as the came to her door, "and have dinner with me." She said. They started to argue on why or why not. In the end, Haldir lost and went inside. He set his sword down and his cloak. She went into the kitchen and started to prepare a simple meal consisted of a large salad and soup. She frowned at what little she had but made do with it. She made a simple broth with all kinds of different vegetables and a couple potatoes. While she made dinner, he read one of the books she had out and a bookmark in. He recognized it and knew it was a difficult book to grasp the meaning of. He read it before and picked up where she left off. He became so engrossed that he did not hear her calling him the first couple times. She sighed and went over to him and tapped his cheek. He turned around with surprise on his handsome face. She chuckled as he had a sheepish grin on his lips then he set the book down. She led him to the table and they began to eat. He talked more about what he did and some funny stories while on the job.

"Who knew that being a Marchwarden could be so hard and amusing!?" she said while they laughed.

"Not I or my brothers." He said as he finally began to quiet his laughing. She smiled with a shook of her head then gathered the dishes. She began to wash them but the dish was taken out of her hands and into his.

"What are you doing?" She asked with confusion.

"I will do it. Go read while the moon is so full that you can read from the moonlight. You left at an exciting part." He explained and she shook her head with a pout.

"But you are a guest!" She pointed out but one look from him and she finally agreed but went mumbling. He hummed happily and instead of the sounds of pages moving, he heard the harp beginning to be played. He listened to the sweet song that she was playing and it made washing the dishes much easier.

He finally finished and joined her in the room. He started to softly sing with the song and she joined in as well. Soon the two were singing sweet music and all of Caras Galadhon could hear it and it was oh so pleasing to hear. Then the two stopped when they found out the time. He bid her a farewell and kissed her on the forehead then left. She blushed and could still feel the touch of his lips on her forehead. She smiled on the way to bed.

Haldir heard Galadriel's voice in his head and was beckoned to her flet. He went and was greeted by the Lady. She led him into the meeting hall.

"You have to report back to the borders tomorrow." She said and he sighed inwardly. He wished to spend more time with Calithilwen but knew where his duty was to. He bowed while agreeing then left hastily. He went back to Calithilwen's flet and knocked on the door. He heard her sweet voice saying she was approaching but he needed to wait for a bit. She came to the door with hair still wet and a white nightgown pulled over. He frowned at this.

"You were going to answer the door while not knowing who was there looking like this?" he said with protectiveness radiating from him. She looked at him confused.

"Do I look terrible?" She asked with sadness and he frowned even more.

"No, you look actually more beautiful." The words came out unintentionally and he flinched after. She stared at him gaping but then regained composure and cleared her throat.

"Well, not that I do not love seeing you," he danced inside his mind, "why are you here?" she asked and he sighed.

"I am assigned to be back at border watch tomorrow. I wished to tell you before I left." He said slowly and she looked up at him in sadness.

"When will you be back?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I do not know, but I know I will be departing early morning." He told her and she bit her lip then sighed.

"Be safe, Haldir. Come back to me in one piece and not even scratched or I will go out into the borders myself to defend you." She said with strength in her voice and he smiled.

"Of course, Calithilwen." He responded and left another kiss on her forehead but lingered longer to inhale her sweet scent. She closed her eyes and smiled. Then neither could resist so they wrapped their arms around the other. He pulled her close and sighed. _Yes, this feels right_ they both thought. Finally they removed their iron grip but were still hugging and then he removed his lips from her forehead.

Then, shyly, she pressed her lips against his softly then quickly pulled away. He was stunned but when he did get out of his stupefied state, he kissed her harder. She smiled and they locked into a passionate kiss. They finally pulled away after a while and looked into each other's eyes and knew.

They loved each other.

He bid her goodnight with a gentle kiss on the lips and left. She watched him leave with a sigh then went back inside.

….

She awoke early and instantly put on a dress and ran outside to see if she could see him off. She went to the stables and saw him start to load some things onto Beriothien. She was out of breath and she never looked more beautiful to him. He quickly strode over to her and met her halfway. He hugged her and swung her around. He went to kiss her but she turned to the side. He looked at her confused.

"I did not have time to brush my teeth, Haldir. My breath is horrid!" She said while cover her mouth. He rolled his eyes and removed her hand and kissed her passionately. She melted and gave in.

"Your breath smells of fruits, meleth." He said while giving her a peck on the nose. She blushed and brushed a stray hair out of his face.

"Come back soon, meleth-nin." She said again to him. And again he smiled with agreement. He mounted his horse and leaned down to give her another passionate kiss then left.

She watched him go then sadly went back to her flet. She bathed and dressed in a gray dress to express her sadness.

_Calithilwen, come to my home to discuss something. _Galadriel's voice echoed in her mind. She went to the Lord and Lady's home and met Galadriel and went into a small area with two chairs. She motioned her to sit and so she did.

"I understand that now you and Haldir love each other, am I right?" Galadriel said slyly and she gasped.

"How did you know, Galadriel?" She asked with amazement but Galadriel did not say.

"My point in beckoning you here is to let you go to the borders." Calithilwen gasped again but this time with happiness.

"Would you really?" She asked with excitement.

"Of course. You may leave today if you wish. You will reach them at nightfall." Galadriel said. She nodded and started to stand.

"Thank you, Galadriel, I will be leaving in the afternoon." She said as she curtsied and almost flew out of the flet. Galadriel chuckled.

"Ah, young love. It makes me feel like an elleth again." She said to no one but Celeborn heard her as he went to join her.

"You are one at heart, meleth-nin." He said then kissed her forehead.

Calithilwen's heart was racing as she packed whatever she needed for the ride and job. She packed medical things, a book, imperishable food, water skins, and oddly some soap. She dressed in her tunic and leggings then put on her cloak. She put her bag and quiver which was loaded with many arrows on her back and grabbed her bow in her left hand as she rushed out into the city.

She raced to the stables and lured Tegalad out of his sleep with cookies. He awoke and she mounted him then told him where they were going and they were off.

The sun had already fallen when she arrived at the main border's HQ. She dismounted her horse and was greeted by an ellon.

"What would an elleth be doing here?" He asked with curiosity. She glared at him but then looked calmly at him.

"Lady Galadriel has permitted me to be part of the guard." He nodded and instructed someone to take her horse while he led her to the flet up the tree. He motioned her to wait and so she did. He entered the room where several males were talking.

"There is an elleth outside saying she has been given permission to be a guard by the Lady." He said and a chair could be heard scraping. A few footsteps were heard and then a familiar face popped out. It was Haldir.

"Calithilwen! What are you doing here?" He said with a look of confusion but happy eyes nonetheless.

"Galadriel said I could be here if I wanted to be. And I want to fight by your side, Haldir." She explained and his eyes softened.

"I have no scratches! The borders are dangerous! Anything can happen to you, and if something did, I would never forgive myself." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders but she stood her ground.

"I would rather fade than not be here. I would fade because I would know I could have protected you if you got hurt. Okay?" He was staring at her sadly.

"Fine, just this once. Don't get hurt or I might fade." He said quietly as he rested his forehead against hers. She nodded and kissed his lips softly and he kept her there and kissed her harder. Then a couple elves started to hoot and whistle at this display of affection. They pulled apart, embarrassed. He put his hand on her waist and cleared his throats.

"This is Lady Calithilwen and you will address her as such unless she gives you permission otherwise." He said with a stern voice and she finally saw the Marchwarden side of him and it made her shiver down her spine. All of them returned to their previous spot and he led her inside.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked and he gestured to the table. It was battle plans. "Why do you need these?" She asked while studying them.

"Evil is stirring and orc raids have become more frequent so we must be on guard at all times." He explained and she hummed.

"You might want to change this." She pointed at one. "Orcs attack at night so they do not hide much so I think if you all hid it would give you the element of surprise." She explained and they all thought about it. Then they quickly changed the plan and she smiled at Haldir who smiled back. She yawned a bit and Haldir noticed.

"Let's get you a place to stay." He said and took her hand. They all whistled again and Calithilwen waved as she got dragged out. He led her to his flet and had her enter.

"Is this yours?" She asked as she saw his bow and he nodded.

"I hope you don't mind but I rather have you here than in another ellon's flet." He explained and she grinned.

"I would be happy to share a flet with you, Haldir." She said as she walked to him and he closed and locked the door. He brought her to a kiss and she clung to him like he was her life which is mostly true. He abruptly stopped.

"If I continue, I might not be able to hold myself back." He said huskily and she blushed and nodded. She gave his lips a chaste kiss then bit her lip after. He gave her a questioning look.

"I have no clothes to sleep in. They wouldn't fit in my bag." She explained and he nodded. He went to his drawers and pulled a long shirt and handed it to her. She nodded a thank you then went into the bathroom to change and freshen up.

Haldir put his face in his hands as he tried to calm himself. He didn't even hear the bathroom door open. He was only brought back when arms hugged him from behind.

"Do you wish me to go, Haldir?" she asked in a soft voice. He turned around and frowned. He put her face into his hands and turned it to look at him.

"No, you give me more reason to fight." He whispered and she smiled weakly and gave him another peck on the lips. He looked down and saw her tantalizing legs that were only covering her top half of her thigh. He let her go and carried her into the bed and laid her down on it. He drew the covers over and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when the sun has risen." And just as he finished she fell asleep. He brushed her hair and kissed it then her lips.

"Antan orenya tyenna, antan melmenya lenna, nat melmenya." He said in Quenya. _I give you my heart, I give you my love, you are my love. _He again kissed her kips and left.

….

As promised, once the sun arose over the mountain peaks, Haldir went into his flet and awoke his love. He found her curled on the bed but the sheets seemed to have been tossed away from her and his shirt was dangerously rising up her thighs. He draped the sheet over then bent down and kissed her.

Calithilwen felt warm lips on hers and immediately knew the taste and kissed back. She finally opened her eyes and saw her beloved's face looking down at her in amusement. She rose up and rubbed her eyes.

"How did you know it was I?" he asked as he sat next to her and she smiled at him.

"You taste like sweet nectar." She said and stretched a bit. He smirked and kissed her again and she sighed with content. The two finally broke apart as a knock came on the door. He made sure the sheets were over her and then opened the door. He ordered an ellon to get a set of their hooded cloaks and armor in her size and so the ellon did.

"Thank you." He said and the ellon nodded then bowed and went back to his post. Haldir closed the door and gave her the pile. She thanked him with a long kiss and went back to the bathroom to change.

She stepped out looking like a Maiar of war. She smiled when she saw his agape look and kissed his cheek which awoke him. She put her quiver on her back and her bow in her hand. He smiled and grabbed his things too and they set out emitting the feeling of danger.

"Where am I going to be placed?" She asked as she followed him. He looked back with a smirk.

"You will be with me and my brothers, Orophin and Rumil who have been eager to meet you." He said and she nodded. He put on his hood and so did she. They stopped at a pair of blondes who looked like Haldir in a way. He then put his hand towards the one on the right.

"He is Orophin." Orophin bowed. "This one is Rumil." Rumil smirk then bowed.

"At your service, milady!" Rumil said with slight tease in his voice which made her laugh.

"Thank you, milord." She responded with a bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you two. Haldir speaks of you often." She said with a smirk.

"Obviously the best." Rumil said with a wink and Orophin rolled his eyes.

"Well, you might want to ask him." She said with an innocent smile and Haldir sighed.

"Don't drag me into this. Now, you two take the spot about 200 meters south-east of here. Stay about 50 meters apart." The two nodded seriously and sprinted off then he turned to her. "Calithilwen, I need you about 50 meters from here near the west. We will be a pair so if I move, you move next to me until I move closer, alright?" He explained and she nodded. He smiled then kissed her lips lightly then she was off.

Rumil and Orophin sighed and realized they both had to fulfill their lost bets.

….

The first half of the day was boring but then they could hear fast footsteps near the entrance of the woods. All of them froze and strained to listen. She signaled to Haldir that it didn't sound like orcs and he nodded back in agreement. They slowly started to approach the sound. She strung an arrow while he fingered his sword's hilt.

"Stay close young hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again. Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" they heard a gruff voice nearly shout but it was meant to be a whisper. Suddenly all the guards came from the forest with all arrows pointed at them and hoods were down.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could've shot him in the dark." Haldir said in the Common Tongue with a smirk as he touched Calithilwen's arrow tip. Calithilwen almost chuckled but struggled to restrain herself to keep a straight face. She looked at Rumil who wasn't faring any better at holding in his laughter. She looked back at the group and studied it.

_They are the Fellowship of the Ring on a quest to destroy the One Ring once and for all._ Galadriel's voice resonated in her mind.

"Haldir o Lorien." The human man greeted and they began to converse. She noticed an elf in their group. He looked oddly familiar but she dismissed it and let Haldir do all the talking. He finally agreed to bring them but only if they could blindfold the dwarf but all insisted to be blindfolded as well so Haldir and the brothers did so.

She walked behind the group with Haldir in the front. She was closest to the elf.

"Are you Legolas?" She asked in a whisper so quiet only elves could hear her. The elf spun around.

"Yes. Who are you?" He asked.

"It is an honor to meet you, Prince of Greenwood." She bowed and then walked fast to catch up. "I am Calithilwen, Princess of Lindon." She said and he gasped.

"You are kin of Gil-galad?" He asked, stunned.

"I am his daughter." He nodded and then the group stopped. Haldir went to her.

"Lady Galadriel just spoke to me and told me to remove the blind folds." He said and she nodded. She begun to untie them all and finally Legolas was able to see her. She was the most beautiful elleth he had ever seen. His heart beat a little faster as she smiled at him.

"Hello, now you can see who I am." She said softly and he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"It is an honor to meet a beauty like you, milady Calithilwen." He said endearingly. She froze and Haldir was seething with anger. He walked as calmly as he could to the two.

"We must be going, meleth." He said with a slight sound of triumph. She smiled at him and nodded then slipped her hand from Legolas'. Legolas sighed with disappointment and Calithilwen patted his back.

"You will find an elleth worthy of you, mellon-nin." She said encouragingly and he reluctantly nodded. They finally arrived in Caras Galadhon and the Lord and Lady came walking down the stairs, regally like they were. Legolas and Aragorn bowed while the rest looked at the two in awe. Haldir and Calithilwen and the brothers stood on the side and watched the exchange.

"Here are eight when nine set out from Rivendell." Celeborn said observantly. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? I wish to speak to him." He asked with slight urgency and fear in his voice. Galadriel looked at Aragorn in shock.

"He has fallen into Shadow." She whispered and the four gasped quietly. "This quests stands upon an edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail." She looked at the human and he whimpered then she looked at one of the hobbits. "But as long as the company stays true, it will succeed. Do not look like that, rest now for you are weary with sorrow…." She trailed off and continued but Calithilwen tuned her out. The brothers then after left back to the borders and the couple led them to where they could rest.

All of a sudden the lament started and Calithilwen joined with them while walking to the spot. Her voice started to break slightly and Haldir rushed to her and smoothed her hair then kissed her forehead. He led them to their spot quickly then returned to her and carried her like a princess. He led them to her flet and entered to sit her down on the chair. He wiped her tears and she looked at him with a sad smile.

"So much evil, meleth. I already feel unpure and I have not even left the forests of Lothlorien. Haldir," she put her hands on either side of his face, "I'm scared. Everyone will be getting hurt and if you get hurt, I would go up to Sauron himself and kill him." She declared with a determined look. He smiled sadly then kissed both of her cheeks, forehead, nose, and finally her lips.

"As will I." He simply replied. She smiled back then kissed his lips again and they locked into a passionate moment. He finally pulled away and they set back to the borders. He rested his hand on her hip and led them to the Fellowship. Once the dwarf was in front of him, he cleared his throat.

"What ye want?" the dwarf said with slight huff in his voice. Haldir narrowed his eyes but Calithilwen nudged him in his side. Haldir looked at her with a scolding look and her eyes laughed.

"I have come to tell you that I am sorry for having to blindfold you, master dwarf." He said with a deep bow with his hand over his heart. The dwarf was surprised at an apology from all beings.

"It's alright, lad. Now tell me yer name." the dwarf asked not so politely and Haldir smiled a bit.

"I am Haldir and she," he gestured at her, "is Calithilwen, daughter of Gil-galad." She smiled and put her hand on her heart then placed on the dwarf's chest.

"A blessing from Lindon to you, master dwarf. Now, tell us your name." She asked with a smile.

"I am Gimli, son of Gloin." He said with a slight bow. She nodded and bowed back.

"Now, we must return back to the borders. May the light of the Valar be blessed upon your quest." Haldir said politely and bowed at them all. He clasped elbows with Aragorn and Legolas. Then Legolas placed a kiss on her brow and Aragorn put one on her hand and Haldir was seething but kept a calm face as best as he could but Legolas could feel his wrath. Haldir again rested his hand on her waist then led them back to the borders.

They raced back and came back to the borders late at night. The two resumed their spots and kept watch.

…..

After a week, Galadriel called them back to assist her with preparing the Fellowship. This time, they took their horses and raced back to Caras Galadhon and again Tegalad beat Beriothien. She gave him another cookie while the other two sulked.

"Don't pout meleth. Just admit that Tegalad will always be faster than Beriothien." Calithilwen said with mischief and Haldir snorted.

"Just wait, ithil-nin, Beriothien will show his prowess." He said with a smirk while calling her 'my moon'. She blushed at the endearment since her name meant Maiden of the Moon Light. He dismounted his horse then helped her off of hers and swung her around a bit. They laughed with twinkling in it and the horses went to the stable themselves. He held her hand as they went into the Caras Galadhon. They climbed the steps up to the flet and bowed at Lord and Lady's feet once they reached them.

"Rise, Haldir, Calithilwen." Celeborn said kindly and so they did. "Evil is stirring much more now therefore we must spend as much time with our loved ones. And soon the Fellowship will leave our borders and we will be ambushed by orcs so we must be prepared." Celeborn explained.

"I have foreseen them leave in 2 weeks and an attack the following week." Haldir grew grim and nodded and his mind already started to plan.

_And my dear Calithilwen, if you wish to be bound, do it soon or there will be no time to do so. _Galadriel's voice was in her mind and she blushed but nodded. Haldir gave her an odd look but saw Celeborn give him a smirk slightly at him and he understood what the exchange was. The couple bid the other good night and the two looked at the other with a blush. Then Haldir cleared his throat and led them into her flet. He closed the door and then dropped to one knee.

"Haldir? What are you doing? Get up." She said with confusion but was silenced when he looked up at her with his burning eyes.

"Calithilwen," she shivered at her name, "when I first saw you in the woods I could barely restrain myself from professing how gorgeous you are. My restraints were fading and my will failing. And now, I can see you are mine since you have given me your heart and love and I have given you mine. I wish to seal it and be bound with you for all eternity. Will you do me the honor and becoming my wife, Calithilwen daughter of Gil-galad?" Haldir asked while also holding a ring that he got when she was sleeping. She gasped when she saw it and looked at him and saw only certainty. She smiled and bent down to kiss him and he returned it and slipped the silver band on her left hand ring finger.

She put her arms around his neck and he put his under her knees and lifted her. She put her slim legs around his waist while never breaking their kiss. He softly put her on her bed and closed the canopy that was non-see through. He kissed down her neck and all she could do was moan. He smirked and almost melted at her voice. He started to take off the uniform and she started to untie his leggings. Finally they were fully undressed and he wanted to leave his mark everywhere on her smooth skin.

Calithilwen could see every nook and cranny of his sculpted muscles and she melted. They began to thoroughly kiss and he stroked her legs and marveled how smooth it was. He then plunged his finger into her crevice. He played with it until he could no longer restrain himself. He withdrew his fingers and looked into her eyes.

"Ma lavityen mitta sí?" He asked and she nodded. He slowly sheathed his elfhood into her. Since he was a rather large person, it was large as well.

"Ikotane quanta!" She said and he was only halfway in. He laughed a bit and kissed her cheeks.

"Ánillo avatyarë. I am only halfway." She whimpered a bit and he pushed in more.

Finally he was all the way in and she was panting. He let her adjust to him for a while but she was so warm and he could hardly restrain himself. She finally looked into his eyes and nodded. He gladly started to pump in her.

"Ëa maxa ar néna mityë." He commented and she blushed. Eventually, pleasure came over her and she started to meet his thrusts which made him pump even harder into her.

"Á vestalwë húmëai lúmí pá caima sinassë!" She said and he agreed.

"Yes, let us be wed on this bed for thousands and thousands of years, meleth." He whispered huskily into her ear. Then he was overcome with pleasure and unleashed his seed deep in her womb and at the same moment she did as well.

The two were still panting even after 30 minutes since their love-making. She smiled and rolled over only to wince at the sharp pain. His eyes opened wide and he massaged her hip.

"Hannon le." She thanked him and kissed his lips passionately. He smiled and kissed her palm.

"You are now mine. I am so happy, Calithilwen." He said with a happy sigh and she smiled.

"I will only ever be yours, Haldir, meleth." She confirmed. They then promptly fell asleep.

….

She awoke and saw her Haldir next to her as she laid one arm across his chest and one at her side. She smiled when she saw him start to awaken.

"Good morning, meleth." He said and kissed her brow. She snuggled into him and the two rolled around in bed. Their laughter was so pure that others could hear it and they laughed as well. The two finally ceased and just rested in the aura of their love. He rubbed her back and she trailed her finger across his chest. He sighed and she looked at him in curiosity.

"I must go back….I am sorry, meleth but her Lady demands it." He explained and kissed her on the lips sweetly and she started to dress as well. He gave her a look and then quiet bickering began.

….

Haldir would not permit her to be on the borders since she still experienced some pain. She of course protested but eventually he won. She was currently sitting on a stool while playing the harp when the door opened. She turned her head and smiled when she saw him. She jumped from her seat and clasped her arms around him.

"Have you come back to say you changed your mind?" She asked eagerly and he chuckled but shook his head.

"No, meleth, I stand by my decision. But, I have come back to tell you that Lady Galadriel has foreseen a major orc attack soon so I will be at the borders until the end of this month." He explained while stroking her face and she gasped.

"But it is only the beginning of the month!" She said with expaseration and he smiled sadly.

"I am sorry, meleth." He kissed her brow and she sighed sadly.

"I will return to your side soon so wait for me and don't get hurt just yet." She commanded him and he boomed with laughter.

"Of course, milady." He mock bowed and she laughed.

"Good." She said quietly and they locked in a passionate embrace but had to separate since his party was leaving soon.

"I will see you soon, ithil-nin." He whispered then went off onto his horse, leaving her while she watched his back disappear into the thickness of the forest.

She sighed sadly and went back into her flet to take a bath. She exited and heard the call of Galadriel. She swiftly dressed into a melon green dress and rushed to her flet. She bowed at her feet and Galadriel helped her up.

"So, I see that….you have been bound, Calithilwen, wife of Haldir." Galadriel said with a knowing smile. Calithilwen blushed and nodded and Galadriel chuckled. They began to talk more and she was so comfortable that she didn't realize it was nightfall.

"Galadriel, I must go, it is late and I will try to be busy tomorrow." She said and Galadriel smiled with a nod.

"Maybe talk to the Fellowship? They are in need of comfort besides amongst themselves." Galadriel suggested and Calithilwen nodded.

"That sounds lovely. Goodnight, milady." She said with a bow and left before Galadriel could correct her. She tucked into bed and dreamt of her beloved.

…

Calithilwen awoke early as always and dressed in a rose dress. She grabbed her bow and quiver then set out to greet the Fellowship.

She arrived and only Legolas, Aragorn, and Frodo were there. The three stood up to bow but she signaled them to not and so they did so.

"Hello, where are the others?" She asked while looking around but she was surprised that it was the hobbit who spoke up.

"My kin went to explore the realm and Boromir and Gimli went with them to supervise." He said with a shy smile and she nodded.

"Yes, but they will have not seen it all. Galadriel told me that even she still has much exploring to do even though she has lived here for an age or two." She said while chuckling and the three raised their eyebrows.

"You call Lady of the Wood by her given name?" Aragorn asked and she nodded.

"She made me and now I am used to it. I call her milady to tease her. It is great fun." She said with a smile. "Now tell me about yourselves." She asked.

It was dusk when the five came back while looking exhausted. She greeted them and they were all taken back.

"Weren't you at the borders?" The human, Boromir, asked.

"Yes, I was." She responded simply and he raised a brow.

"And why are you here and not there?" He asked and she sighed.

"My husband forbids me to since he is worried since much evil has been spreading." She said with a slight pout.

"Who is your husband, milady?" Pippin asked with surprise and she smiled.

"The one and only Haldir." She responded and all of their jaws dropped and she laughed. "Is it that surprising?" She asked and they all nodded.

"Marchwarden Haldir is known for being stoic and cold." Aragorn said and she chuckled.

"Maybe he was but not anymore." She said with a smile.

"Well, congratulations, milady." Legolas said with a bittersweet smile which made her pat him on the shoulder.

"Do not fret, dear Legolas. She will come for you." Calithilwen said reassuringly and the elf gave her a weak smile.

The group began to talk until the sun went down which is when she took her leave. She entered her flet and found it quite empty without Haldir by her. She started to think of him and whispered his name in her mind.

Little she knew that Haldir heard her. His eyes widened and listened to the voice in his head that was his wife. He began to think of her and say her name as well.

Once she heard his voice, she began to smile.

_Is that you my love? _

_ Yes, it is I. How is this possible?_

_ I think it might be the bond between us. Galadriel did tell me once that once elves bind, they can keep no secrets from the other since they can hear each thought their mate has made and makes._

_ Ah, now I can tell you many things that could make you blush and squirm even without me there. Oh how fun this will be, my love._

_ Gasp! The noble Marchwarden will do such naughty things? Who would have ever thought?_

_ Only to you, my dear. _

_ I would hope so. _

_ Never fret, Calithilwen. You hold my heart, love, mind, and soul._

_ My, my, my, I am carrying many things. I hope you will take something of mine to lessen the weight._

_ And what would that be?_

_ My heard, love, mind, and soul. _

_ Aye, I can do that. _

The two talked until Calithilwen fell asleep which made Haldir chuckle.

….

Weeks later, the Fellowship departed on the Anduin River. Calithilwen put her hand into Haldir who tightened his around hers and waved as they rowed by. Legolas gave her a despondent face which made her feel guilty.

_What was that, meleth-nin?_

_ Oh, Legolas was quite enamored with me. But then I told him who I am wedded to. _Haldir smiled triumphantly at that and kissed the back of her hand while staring into her eyes with so much love. She smiled back and kissed the palm of his hand.

_I love you._

_ As I love you._

…

"Elrond has sent me word to send most of our warriors to Helms Deep to defend it with Rohan. He is sending what he has left to accompany ours." Galadriel stated and Haldir nodded grimly.

"Of course, my Lady. I will muster all of our warriors to depart at nightfall." Haldir confirmed and Galadriel smiled bitterly.

"And…Calithilwen is to go with you, my dear Marchwarden." He froze at that.

"My lady, I'm afraid I cannot follow you with that order." He managed to say but she just smiled sadly.

"As much as I wish to not follow my order as well, it must be done. The mirror has shown me that without her, all of our kin who goes will be lost. If she goes, the majority shall be saved." Galadriel explained and Haldir stiffened.

"Will she live?" He asked, frightened.

"It depends on how much you love her." Was the simple answer and Haldir's eyes were set ablaze.

"I would give my life for her faster than you can say bow." Haldir replied firmly and Galadriel smiled knowingly.

"Then you both will live."

…

Haldir walked slowly to Calithilwen's flet and the door swung open with a running Calithilwen hurtling at him.

"Haldir!" She said gleefully and hugged him. It melted every feeling of sadness that had taken hold onto him as he breathed in her scent.

"Calithilwen. I was thinking that you should move into my flet." Haldir suggested and she nodded happily.

"Of course. Now, something tells me you have something to tell me." She teased and Haldir grew grim which made her worry.

"The Lady has ordered most of our warriors to go to Helms Deep to defend it for Rohan." Calithilwen's smile dropped. "And you are to go with us." He added with a seldom face.

"Well, I can protect you like I have always said, can't I?" Calithilwen responded and Haldir grew serious.

"Calithilwen! This is urgent! What if you get hurt? Or…" he could not bear to say it. Calithilwen knew it though and caressed his face.

"As long as I have you, I will not be touched." She whispered and he nodded. "Now, what shall I wear?" He handed her a package that he somehow managed to hide. She gasped then took it to unwrap it. Inside was a shining, scarlet armor that was made for a female. She gasped and saw that what wrapped it were a gold cloak and a set of a black tunic and leggings. She smiled.

"It's beautiful." She simply said and he slightly laughed.

"Yes. Now, we leave at nightfall and shall arrive at the next one." The sun was already starting to set so she gave him a "quick" kiss and went to change.

Calithilwen strutted in her new armor to the lines with her comrades. Orophin and Rumil were pleasantly surprised to see her but Haldir wasn't. He wanted her to stay, to be safe. But he could not risk the lives of his kin since she was going to live. Everyone strapped on their cloaks, quivers that were full to the capacity of arrows, and their swords then they were off.

They ran the whole way until they came onto the causeway. They confidently walked to the gates and Haldir handed her the horn. She smiled and blew it loudly.

"OPEN UP THE GATES!" She heard a man shout and strapped the horn to her waist. She walked next to him and came to the presence of the King of Rohan.

"How is this possible?" The man said with a gasp. Calithilwen smiled gently and all the men became putty. Haldir saw this and scowled inwardly but had a composed face.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. Long ago there once was an alliance between Men and Elves." Three figures came running down the many stairs. "We fought and died together. We have come to honor that allegiance." Haldir finished with a smile. Calithilwen recognized Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli but went to hide behind her husband.

"Mae govannen." Aragorn greeted him with a smile. "You are….most welcome!" Aragorn embraced Haldir into a tight hug. Next was Legolas and he rested a hand on Haldir's shoulder and she turned to their soldiers.

"This is Legolas, son of Mirkwood King!" Calithilwen hissed and they immediately turned abruptly to greet royalty. Legolas just nodded back and didn't notice Calithilwen who had her hair cover her face.

"Now, who would this be?" The man from before asked as he pointed at her. Calithilwen smiled serenely and came from Haldir's shadow. Haldir smiled and reached for her hand.

"This is my wife, Calithilwen, daughter of Gil-galad." Everyone besides the elves, Aragorn, Legolas, Haldir, and Calithilwen gasped at the name of Gil-galad. She smiled and curtsied and the man looked surprised.

"Is she to fight with us as well?" He asked skeptically and she smirked.

"Yes, Théoden King. I will fight along my men and represent the women of Middle Earth. I will fight along also with my husband." Calithilwen said with the voice that commanded obedience. The King stuttered but bowed, not trusting his voice. Haldir smiled knowingly as even his elves felt intimidated by her. Theoden led them to areas where the elves were needed and placed Calithilwen right next to Haldir. They first saw the enemy coming closer and turned to each other.

_Haldir….I want you to know that I love you._

_As I love you. Do not fret meleth-nin. We will last the night. The Lady has foreseen it. _

_Aye, we will last. I just wanted you to know. _Haldir smiled at that and leaned in to kiss her. Calithilwen met him halfway and they shared a passionate kiss before pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

"Nát melmenya." Calithilwen whispered and Haldir smiled.

"Nál melmë cuilenyava." Haldir responded and she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"No dirweg. Avo dheo enni." She begged him and he chuckled.

"Aye, I will not fail you, meleth-nin." Calithilwen smiled and pulled away to stare at the oncoming Orcs. She grasped his hand as Aragorn came to them to speak words of encouragement and she smiled.

"He will be such a great king." Calithilwen whispered and Haldir smiled.

"Aye, that he will be. Gondor will be renewed and so will man." He said and she nodded.

"I cannot wait." And with that Aragorn ordered them to draw their bows and arrows. She notched one and heard Legolas on where the weakness was. Her eyes narrowed onto a single orc but she was sure she could make the arrow go through the first and get the second. She pulled the string until it couldn't anymore and waited for the signal. But there was none.

A man, whose arms were too feeble to keep it in place, accidentally let his arrow fly and her eyes snapped to the archer with surprise. But it was too late to do anything. The orcs started to run to the walls. She waited for Aragorn's order then let hers fly and it went through one and got another as well. She kept notching and releasing while taking down at least 15-20 before they reached the wall with ladders. The orcs started to raise the ladders but she shot the raisers with arrows and that ladder never got up. She started to hear a couple men scream and immediately knew why the Lady wished her to be there.

Her magic would protect all of their elves.

_Haldir, I must do something. I know why the Lady bid me to be here. _

_What is it?_

_My magic. _

_You can perform magic?_

_Yes, but anyways, I can form a shield around only the elves. I cannot save the Men. My magic only works on elves. I must do it. _

_Very well, I shall cover you, meleth-nin. _

And with that she put her bow away and started to chant in Quenya.

"Fire, water, wind, and earth, hear my cry! You have pledged to me that you will lend me your power so I command you to shield my kin from the evil and weapons of the enemy! Fulfill your pledge now!" And with that, all of her kin was shielded with invisible forces of fire, water, wind, or earth. She smiled as she saw the force around her husband was fire.

Calithilwen resumed to her task and drew her sword. She immediately killed 2 orcs with a single swing and took down more.

"SEVENTEEN, EIGHTEEN!" She heard Legolas cry out and Gimli responded. She laughed but continued. They fought late into the night but soon the men were faltering and some of their elves have fallen. She began a song of mourning and the rest joined her but they kept fighting. But soon they were driven back. Most of their elves were severely injured and taken to a room in the fortress to heal so it was only 30 or so of them still standing. Haldir dragged Calithilwen back into the fortress as well so they could all plan.

"The fortress is lost. My people will perish." Theoden said grimly and Aragorn grew angry.

"You said this fortress shall never fall as long as your people defend it!" Aragorn shouted and Theoden was taken back but thought it over. Calithilwen smirked as she felt a presence coming near.

_The White Wizard approaches, bennig. _

_Saruman!?_

_Nay, meleth-nin, Gandalf the White._

And that was when Theoden and his men mounted their horses to charge the orcs head on. The rest decided to stay behind and fight on ground. They rushed after the charge and were able to take out many. Calithilwen stopped on the stairs to begin another chant in Quenya again.

"FIRE HEAR ME CRY AND STRIKE MY ENEMY DOWN WITH YOUR POWER!" And a fire sprung and consumed a large amount of orcs. "WATER, HEAR MY COMMAND! TAKE MY ENEMY INTO YOU AND WASH THEIR EVIL AWAY!" And so came a gush of water from the nearby fountain and flooded some more orcs. "WIND, TAKE OUR EQUAL ENEMY AWAY FROM THIS PURE PLACE!" And so it did. "EARTH, CONSUME THE EVIL AROUND US AND CRUSH THEM!" A large crack appeared and took more orcs down. She became thoroughly exhausted and crumpled where she stood.

_Haldir!_

_What is it, meleth-nin!?_

_I cannot move…_

_Wait for me, I shall come! _

After a minute or so, she felt her husband running towards her. Haldir gasped as he saw his beautiful wife sprawled on the ground, panting. Haldir rushed to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Calithilwen, what's wrong?" Haldir asked while walking into the fortress that was empty.

"I'm sorry, Haldir. I used all of my energy for my spells. I cannot fight anymore." Calithilwen said with a sad smile. Haldir just shook his head and set her on a bench.

"You fought most beautifully today. You deserve rest the most. Sleep, now, meleth-nin." Haldir said and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him guiltily but then sleep came over her.

...

When Calithilwen awoke, she was on Beriothien. She spun around and saw Haldir sleeping. She smiled and caressed his cheek which caused him to jolt awake. His eyes widened as he hugged her waist tighter.

"How do you feel?" Haldir asked urgently. Calithilwen smiled sweetly at him and he instantly relaxed.

"I am perfect now. I am in your arms and safe and rested." She replied and Haldir smiled softly.

"We are close, about 4 hours." He informed her and she just leaned against his chest. Haldir let one of his hands go to stroke her warrior braids and she closed her eyes in content.

_I love you._

_ Aye, I know._

…..

They finally arrived in Lothlorien at dusk and quickly all the ellons dismounted their horses to rush to their loves. Haldir just grabbed Calithilwen by her waist off of the horse and cradled her like the princess she was. They let the stable workers take Beriothien and Tegalad and headed to Haldir's flet.

Once they locked the door, they grasped the other and delved into passion throughout the night.

…..

Calithilwen awoke at dawn and saw her husband still sleeping. She smiled and started to braid his messy hair while leaving kissed along his jawline. Haldir started to wake as she finished the second braid. He opened his beautiful eyes to gaze upon his goddess that was smiling down at him.

"Meleth-nin, why are you up?" Haldir asked as he moved her onto his stomach. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck.

"I always wake at this hour." Calithilwen answered. Haldir rested his arm around her waist as she lied on his chest.

"I wish to stay here like this for all eternity." Haldir murmured into her hair which made Calithilwen chuckle slightly.

"Meleth-nin, we cannot. Soon everyone shall wake and the Lord and Lady will be expecting us for a full report. But, if you'd like….." Calithilwen smirked and didn't finish the sentence but rather started to explore his body with her fingertips. Haldir got the point and quickly flipped her over and ravished her the rest of the morning.

…..

Now thoroughly sweaty, the two took a long bath together….but it ended up being another session.

After that and having yet another bath, the two dressed in the warden's uniform and headed to the royal flet.

Galadriel smiled at them knowingly as the couple walked through the doors and it made the two blush in shame and embarrassment.

"Now, now, this is not the time to be ashamed or embarrassed." Celeborn cooed with a wicked smirk.

"Ye-yes, my Lord." The two stammered as Galadriel and Celeborn clasped hands and started to walk down the stairs. The couple bowed to the other which bowed back to their surprise.

"You have come back with such great results. If not for you two, none of our kin would have come back." Galadriel said thankfully.

"It was our duty and honor to lead our kin to aid for Men." Haldir responded humbly and Calithilwen just smiled in agreement as the two also clasped hands. Galadriel smiled at them and Celeborn asked for full report which Haldir gave while the ladies had a mental conversation of what Calithilwen had done at the battle for Helms Deep.

…..

Many days have passed since the Battle of Helms Deep and all of the Lothlorien elves were recovering from their losses. Some of the ellyn have faded due to their mates have perished in the battle. They all mournfully buried them with each couple holding hands as they descended into the earth. Many laments were sung that night and all Haldir could do was to feel guilt for the lost ones. Calithilwen was the only one to coax him to smile or even feel better. It took much to just get him even out of the flet.

…..

More days have passed since the burial of their kin and Haldir was his usual self but now just a little grimmer and wise. The two stayed at the borders until Galadriel came nearly sprinting to them to tell them the good news.

"THE RING HAS BEEN DESTROYED! SAURON IS DEFEATED!" The Lady of the Woods cried out with glee. The wardens immediately relaxed and cheered and hugged one another. Haldir dropped his bow and picked Calithilwen up and swung her around in joy. They all laughed musically but soon had to get back to positions when the Lady said that some orcs have escaped death.

….

A week has gone by since the news when Galadriel invited Haldir and Calithilwen to accompany her and Celeborn to Minas Tirith. The two happily agreed and were to leave at noon.

Calithilwen and Haldir wore their warden uniform but also brought their best clothing to represent Lothlorien's kin. As Calithilwen knew that the Lady was going to wear white, she was going to wear a soft golden flowing sleeved dress with the torso having a sweetheart neckline. There was the symbol of her people sprawled upon her torso with silver stitching. Haldir chose also his best gold tunic and white leggings. He had brown leather boots that he only wore for special occasions that went up to his knee.

As promised, the four plus Haldir's brothers, who were going to wear silver, set off on their horses at noon. It was going to be a week's journey if they were to stop as minimum as possible. They were also going to merge with the party of both Greenwood and Imladris. They soon met with Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Thranduil, surprisingly Arwen, and more who she did not know.

They were soon at the realm of Gondor and set to change into their special outfits. Haldir skillfully braided Calithilwen's hair into 3 braids which were pulled back and were a four or five strand braid and they were all braided into one. There were also two on both sides of her head right above her ears. She placed the circlet on her brow that showed her royalty and status. Haldir dressed and Calithilwen carefully and tightly braided his hair into the traditional way of the elven warriors.

They entered the White City which was empty since they were on the top level waiting for the King's coronation. They quietly climbed up and all of the men and women gasped and parted way to let the divine beings to be closer. They arrived just when Aragorn was singing the oath of the Kings. Aragorn saw them and headed towards them with broad smiles. Legolas, who joined them when they arrived, clasped forearms with him but pointed his head towards the part. Haldir pulled Calithilwen to him so Aragorn could get to the bearer of the flag of Rivendell/Imladris. He gasped when he saw who carried it and immediately dove in to kiss her. Calithilwen broke into gleeful laughter at this and Haldir just chuckled and kissed his love's temple.

…..

They stayed at the White City for about a month for the wedding of Arwen and Aragorn. Calithilwen sighed in happiness at seeing the beautiful couple basking in their love. Haldir just kissed her brow but then pulled her in to dance.

….

They left and split to go back to their realms. Haldir and Calithilwen stayed at the borders were they were attacked by small groups of orcs and Uruk-hai. And before they knew it, 4 years have passed since the destruction of the ring. The couple was not yet blessed with an elfing no matter how hard they tried to conceive. This lead Calithilwen to despair and Haldir could hear her mourning and asked if they could sail. Galadriel smiled sadly but said she too was going to sail soon so they could come with her. The two began to pack their things away and only took their bows and clothing.

The four met with Elrond who was going to leave Imladris to his sons until they too wished to sail. They went back to the Grey Havens which was her homeland. Calithilwen burst into tears at seeing her city falling to ruin and only Cirdan being left.

"My city, my home!" Calithilwen cried out and hugged Cirdan. "Where is everyone, Cirdan?" She asked heartbrokenly.

"All have sailed except me. I shall stay behind to be the passageway for all elves to sail. When there are no more of our kin left, I shall sail on the last ship. I vow to be the last elf to leave Middle Earth as I was one of the first to be on it." Cirdan explained wisely as he tried to calm down the princess of Lindon.

"Aye, that sounds like you. I will be with mother and father. They will miss you." Calithilwen said and kissed each of his cheeks then his forehead in a farewell. "Namarie." She breathed out and started to board the ship and smelt the air for the first time in many, many years. _So this is the pull of the Sea. Yes, I hear you call, Ulmo. _Haldir wrapped his arms around his now smiling wife. The two turned when they heard more footsteps and saw five hobbits and Gandalf. After exchanging words, Bilbo boarded the ship along with the Lord, Lady, and Elrond. They went below deck to leave the other hobbits to say goodbye to the former Ring bearer. Finally Frodo and Gandalf boarded the ship and soon it set sail.


End file.
